live another day
by Computer-Chick-512
Summary: Derek and Casey are up to more fighting but this one leading to Casey's accident. will everything for smoothly or have a bumpy death.


"Derek! Help!" Casey screamed as she was rolling down the stairs.

Derek started to laugh.

"How ya doing Klutszilla?" He laughed until her realized what happened.

"Casey!" He ran down the stairs.

Casey didn't respond.

"Casey! Oh my god how could this happen." He checked her pulse.

Still going.

But not very strong.

He ran to the phone and dialed 911.

In a matter of minutes there were paramedics.

He stood back and watched them put her on the rolling bed.

He couldn't speck.

He realized that might have been the last time to talk to her.

Right after a fight.

He wished he had told her how much he loved her.

"Sir what's her name?"

Derek looked up at the man.

"Casey McDonald, 16 years old, my girlfri…"

He stopped himself.

"I mean my step – sister."

It hurt him to say that he never had the chance to ask her out.

The man asked some more information.

"Well, Derek will you come with me please? You'll be asked more questions later."

Derek shook his head and sat in the ambulance.

He stroked Casey's hand trying not to cry.

**At the Hospital**

"Um, Mr. Venturi what was happening at the time Miss. McDonald fell down the staircase?" A police officer asked.

Derek looked up.

"Casey and I have been step – siblings for 1 year, we always fought… Verbal not physical, well I was going to use the bathroom and me and Casey had gotten into another one of the arguments. I called her a Klutz when she came out of the bathroom and fell. I laughed and she started to yell. We argued until Casey had said 'Derek you're a jerk just leave me alone forever!' at the time she was walking backwards and stumbled and started to fall and scream 'Derek! Help!' now Casey being a klutz she ALWAYS falls down the stairs but I guess this one was worse than the rest. I was joking around saying 'How ya doing klutzilla?' I realized I hadn't heard a yell and ran down to check her pulse. And that's when I called 911."

His eyes were filling with tears and he tried to hide them.

"Thank you Mr. Venturi"

Derek sat in the waiting room until 3 a.m. with his head down replaying what happened.

"Mr. Venturi?"

A nurse called out.

Derek shot up.

"That's me" He said.

"Casey is in the room right now she's awake but she's having trouble speaking were not positive why I might have been from the fall. She's suffering from a broken ankle and head trauma."

Derek shook his head and walked to the room.

"Case?"

He looked at the girl in the hospital bed with a case on her leg and ivy hooked up.

She looked like she was in pain when Derek stepped into the room.

"Sir can you give a minute."

Derek said to the doctor.

When he left Derek walked over to the seat next to Casey's bed.

"Casey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed I should have saved you, you wouldn't be in this much pain if I had just helped you."

She turned her head away from him she didn't want to hear it.

"Casey!"

She just sat there with a tear rolling down her face.

Derek realized he couldn't do anything.

He got up and left the room.

Casey watched she couldn't get up. What was the use of trying.

She could hear Derek storming out of the hospital.

More tears came out.

Casey slowly said.

"Derek……I……………..forgive….you"

She knew it was to late.

Derek rushed home.

He opened the door and saw the family with concerned faces.

"Guys let me explain."

"No Derek you sit down and shut it I mean this time!"

Nora yelled.

Derek sat down and was ready for whatever she was going to through at her.

"Derek how could you almost kill my daughter! You push her down stair laugh and then decide to call the ambulance?"

Derek was confused.

"I never pushed her!"

He yelled.

"How dare you lie to my face? Lizzie and Edwin saw it! They saw you laugh and push her down the stairs!"

Nora yelled louder.

"No I would never do that to…."

"God what is it with you and lying!?!"

Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Why would I kill the one person I love!?!"

Everyone's eyes were bugging out.

Nora just slowly sat down grasping what he had said.

"Screw this."

He said grabbing his coat.

"Just where the hell does you think your going?"

Nora screamed.

Derek didn't pay attention.

He grabbed his keys and left.


End file.
